


Life of a Crappy Teenage Werewolf

by RapidfireEcho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bryce is a Crappy Teenage Worlock & a Talented Teenage Theif, Fairies, Gen, Mermaids, More tags to be added when I finally figure out who will be what, Nekos, Vampires, We're all crappy at what we are, Werewolves, Witches, Worlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly based on my life if I were a werewolf and had a social life during summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of a Crappy Teenage Werewolf

I am an idiot. I'm just gonna start off with that. I mean, yeah, I'm doing great in most of my classes, but I was the idiot who let her friends distract her when she was trying out a werewolf transformation spell. I honestly didn't know it would work. But it did and now I'm a werewolf. A crappy-ass werewolf. Oh, did I mention I'm only fourteen? At least I'm not ALONE in my 'I'm-not-a-normal-human' issue. Pretty much all my friends got screwed up with stupid spells and curses, too. Me? I may or may not have accidentally turned a friend into a vampire. Anyway, LIFE.


End file.
